Living With the Russian Bear
by Kanon Lydia Black
Summary: Ivan can't seem to keep a roommate, having gone through three in one year and giving himself a bad reputation. But when a new transfer student arrives who dosen't know of Ivan's reputation, can the Russian Bear make a new friend... or  more? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Out of all the fanfictions I've written, this has to be my favorite. I absolutely love this pairing, and since I'm China in my little group of friends, it makes it even more enjoyable. I might later on in the future write a China x Switzerland one, seeing as my boyfriend is Switzerland. But Russia is just for all of us fans out there. I hope you enjoy the fanfiction as much as I do! Thank you~ Kanon**

"I'm back, da~"

A melodious voice rang cheerfully as the door creaked open expecting someone to welcome Ivan back from another long day of collage... Only to be welcomed by a cold silence of the dorm room. A tall Russian's smile became bleak staring at the empty cold living space. Ivan sighed walking inside, closing the door by the heel. Another day as usual.

The lonely blonde placed his bag on the computer chair flopping over onto the bed. Not caring if it's his own nor bothering to even remove his shoes. There was nobody to nag Ivan, anyways. Rolling over on his side staring blankly into space... of where his timid companion used to be sitting across from him.

It had been a few days since his room mate Toris left him. He enjoyed having fun with Toris, teasing the poor brunette in more ways than one. That was utill, something about stomach pains to the point… the poor Lithuanian could not even keep his food down.  
>Maybe Ivan gave one too many vodka-laced drinks to Toris. So the student had to leave for the sake for his health. Either way, Toris wasn't the first to leave him, you see... The young Russian was what you call a college delinquent among the worse such as the 'Bad touch trio'. More proof of Ivan's infamousness when the man could not even keep one room mate for very long.<p>

Ivan had tried to be 'friendly', less creepy to his 'friend' compare to his last two from last semester. Ravis was annoying timid, kept crying till it kept them both up at night and his brother... Eduard was a smart-ass, he pissed the Russian by attempting to clean out his 'secret' stash without permission.

Now...the pale Russian was back to square one.

"No matter...at least I have you." Ivan yawned sitting up on the bed leaning to reach a hand under the bed pulling out a bottle of Russian water from his hidden stash. Tasting the sweet burn to drink away his worries by the hour the hour was completely empty, the Russian hardly felt wasted but Ivan let himself sleep it off on the bed empty bottle in hand.

A young boy of an oriental background walked into the collage's main office. An elderly lady looked up and eyed him, bored. "Wang Yao?" The boy stopped suddenly. "Um . . . Yes." She sighed and gestured for him to come over to her. He readjusted the large bag on his shoulder and walked over to the woman. He stood there for about 10 minutes while the woman slowly typed something on the computer.

He quickly got distracted and looked around. The collage seemed very large and elegant. He still wondered how he managed to get accepted. The woman' raspy voice brought his attention back. "Here you go." He turned to the woman who handed him a folder and a key. "Inside is your paperwork, a map of the campus, and that's your dorm key. You'll be rooming with some guy, bless his heart, who always ends up losing roommates. Let's hope you last longer than the last."

Yao tightened his grip on his bag. "No worries. I'm sure I'll be fine." The woman just shrugged and went back to her desk work. Yao took out the map and looked at his key. "05-905." Building 5 was far on the other side of the campus. Yao sighed and began walking. He hoped applying to this collage would be worth it.

After about 30 minutes of walking around lost and a dozen strange stares, Yao finally found his dorm building. He walked inside and looked around. Now he had to find room 905. Extremely obvious it was on the 9th floor, Yao sighed and began walking. He found the stairs and began to go up. When he reached the 9th floor he collapse on the stairway, tired. He sighed and looked around the hallway were all the rooms were. He heard a beep next to him and turned his head only to see an elevator opening and two people walking out. Yao sighed. "Well . . . that was a waste of 30 minutes."

Yao stood up and brushed himself of, then adjusting his bag on his shoulder. He walked down the hall to room 905. He took the key he was given and opened it with a sigh. "Hello?" Yao called out, wondering if anyone was there.

He spotted a boy on one of the two beds and took him a second to register who it was. "Oh, um. Hello there. I'm your new roommate, Wang Yao." Yao waved shyly, not sure what the reason was the boy had lost so many roommates in such a short amount of time.

Ivan didn't answer at first as the Russian was already half asleep when Yao came inside. Oh corse, you couldn't tell if something was up. The room was clean, organized...only lack any personality in the room...and the 'cold'. He rouse a little but refuse to get up from the bed muttering in a raspy whisper in his language unaware a bottle rolled off the bed and onto the fall. Ivan seemed tolerable for the moment.

"Zzzzzz..."' Ivan's voice was muffled by the woven scarf observing half of the pale man's face. New room mate? Oh joy. No… really, it was a good thing. It was safe to guess, it was an Asian origin? Chinese maybe, sounded like a girl however?

Strange... Wang Yao didn't sound all too scared either so it was safe to assume, 'Yao' was a freshman. Same year as the Russian. Now first impressions. They said it was important...however the 'first' encounter usually ended against Ivan's fortunes like the last three.

So...Ivan kept quiet pretending to be asleep to observe 'Yao'. See what Yao's does and let the boy make the first move.

No response came from the boy asleep on the bed. Yao shrugged it off, thinking the boy was asleep. Yao looked around the room. It was a good size for a dorm, and surprisingly clean. Yao was happy it wouldn't be like home were he had to look over his three little brothers and little sister.

Something caught Yao's eye. A photo on one of the dressers. He looked at it. It seemed to belong to his roommate, considering he was in the picture, along with two girls. Sisters? They looked a lot like him, so they must be. Yao set the photo back down and turned to the empty dresser which was apparently his.

He began to unpack and put all of his things away. When he opened the bottom drawer, he stopped. In the drawer was . . . VODKA! Yao's eye's widened, then turned back to his roommate. Was he an alcoholic? Why would he put something like this in an empty dresser? To hide it! A lot of things ran through Yao's mind at that moment? Could this be part of the reason the boy had gone through so many roommates?

It took a second for Yao to recollect himself. He sighed and took the Vodka out of the drawer. It didn't really appeal to him to keep something hidden in his drawers that wasn't his. He looked back over to the boy. Not wanting to rummage through his roommate's stuff, Yao just set it on top of the other dresser next to the photo. He then went back to unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Yao's back was turn, Ivan's violet eyes open slightly observing his room mate as he began to unpack his things. Again, from this angle, the Russian couldn't make heads or tails if this ebony hair freshman was a girl or just... a really feminine boy? Looking at the picture frame that Yao held in his hands, a wave of memories washed over Ivan. An old photo depicting of three children smiling together among the snow of Moscow.

It was from his childhood when things were so much simpler...

What snapped the Slavic student out of his memory trace was... the vodka. Nobody touched the vodka. Before Yao could even set the bottle down on the dresser, the air became chilly. A tall shadow loom over the Chinese boy next a grasp over his wrist to see Ivan standing behind his 'roommate'. Ivan didn't look remotely angry...but that smile screamed otherwise. _"Kolkolkolkol~_ Look who found my stash.' He purred leaning against Wang Yao wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist to prevent any escape.

It was utter horror and no doubt. Ivan would have dished out any punishment would make even the soviets proud expect... "But...I forgive you! Just this once, new 'friend'!" The childish rouge said happily twirling like an overenthusiastic child in a bear hug... only to loose his balance in his excitement sending the two on the bed.

When Yao's wrist was grabbed, he froze. He lost all control when a arm was wrapped around his wrist and an unfamiliar voice rang in his ear. He almost instinctively dropped the vodka bottle on the ground, happy when it didn't shatter. Yao, still a bit shocked, turned his head to look who had grabbed him. It was his roommate. His eyes widened from shock. "I-I though you were asleep!"

Yao's heart raced and he was confused and a little scared. When the boy called him "friend" Yao's heart began to slow. He took a deep breath and tried to clam himself down. He looked down to the ground and all of the air was pushed out of him as he was tightly wrapped in a hug. Yao tried to pull away. "Let me go -Aru!" Yao jumped a little when he was "accidently" pushed onto the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to shake nervously. He opened one eye and saw that his roommate had fallen on top of him. His eyes widened in surprise. "Ah!"

Okay, Ivan... just wanted to channel his emotions into something else that didn't revolve around violence such as bashing the oriental's head into the wall, over Vodka. It was one of those habits. The Russian had 'trouble' controlling even during emotional shifts. Ivan didn't expect to end up on top of Wang Yao. Confused, the Russian didn't notice his position at first glance. Until the Slavic student felt something, he mentally frowned when the smaller man began trembling beneath him. Great. Now...the seed of fear was planted in his room mate. The Russian kept smiling moving his weight off of his friend.

"Sorry...are you alright?" Ivan spoke settling himself on the other side of the bed, a little distance between the Russian and the Chinese student reminding himself not to be too reckless around his new 'room mate'. "So...you are Wang Yao, da?" he added, Wang... what a funny first name. Sounded too close too… well, you know.

When the weight was removed from on top of him, Yao took a deep breath, placing one hand on his heart. That had been quite a shock. Not to mention the other male was quite heavy, probably because off all the heavy looking clothes he had on. It took Yao a second to recollect himself and calm down a little.

He sighed and smacked himself in the face to re-enter the world. After a second he turned to the boy with a shy smile. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident." Yao pushed himself up and put his arms out to balance himself as he pushed off the bed. He walked a few steps and turned to the boy. He bowed in a traditional Chinese manner as he was taught to do as a young boy. Respect everyone you meet. He came up from the bow and looked at the boy. "Yes, I'm Wang Yao. But you can call me Yao. Nice to meet you. And what might your name be?" Yao was still trying to ignore the fact his heart was about to explode from his chest from nervousness.

Disappointed, the pale blonde said nothing watching the oriental get off the bed, Ivan half expected to get yelled at or the Asian to return to unpacking. Only to be bowed at. The confused Russian stared at the cultural greeting as Wang Yao bow to his head to him. It felt strange to receive something so strange. Remembering vaguely that Asians have some form of 'greeting'. Meekly, Ivan chose to return the greeting by clumsily nodding his head in his room mate's direction. "Ivan Braginski." Ivan replied.

"So...Yao are you new to the university here, da?' He questioned getting up to his feet adjusting the scarf. The name Yao suited Ivan better than the boy's first name. It would have been awkward if it was the other way around. The Russian would have said more only to walk over the Yao's dresser opening though the bottom shelves as if looking for something. "One sec, I need to move the 'rest'." Ivan pointed out exploring thoroughly pulling out...not one… or two but SIX small bottles of Vodka hidden carefully in the Chinese friend's dresser while the student put the rest of the bottles away someplace 'safer'.

"There, all done." Ivan said, kicking off his shoes hoping back into the bed to go back listening to Yao. "So...where are you from? What year are you? And... what have you heard about me?" The Russian asked with his own set of questions, however the last set of words were much quieter wondering if Yao saw him as the rest of the other students, showing only pity to Ivan.

Yao shyly smiled when Ivan returned the bow. "Nice to meet you, Ivan." Yao was then a little confused when Ivan walked over to his dresser and . . . more Vodka! Yao just sighed and fell backwards onto his own bed. I guess people here were different than in China. Back there, the only people who really drank were the old men who rambled about stuff that nobody but other drunk old men cared about.

Yao pushed himself up again and shook his head. No. He was going to have a good experience here. He wasn't going to let a little misunderstanding about Vodka ruin that. He smacked himself again and sighed. When Ivan started asking him question, he snapped back to Earth. "Oh, me? I'm from China. I thought it was kind of obvious. But then again I have been mistaken for Japanese a lot too."

Yao laughed a little nervously and then went to the next question. "I'm a freshman. I'm coming in a little late though because I had to take care of some business at home." It almost instinctively brought his hand to his shoulder. He looked down, not wanting to remember it. He shook his head again.

Then he heard the last question, which he could tell hurt Ivan to ask. "Oh, I heard that you were a freshman like me. And that you were my new roommate. That's all that matters right?" Yao smiled, trying to make Ivan smile. "I answered your questions. Now you answer one of mine. Where are you from?" Yao couldn't really think of anything to ask. He really didn't want to pry.

"Da. Of course you are Chinese. Nobody looks that 'good' in red or in a pony tail." Ivan answered childlike pointing out the obvious features of a stereotype. Ivan didn't mistaken Wang Yao as a Chinese person however he could be wrong otherwise or that the Russian mistook Yao as a girl. But the oriental didn't need to hear that.

Shifting on the bed, the blonde listen contently Yao spoke that they are both freshman started later due to... violet eye that instinctual reaction with a brow. How curious? Something with the boy's back? Ivan remained silent, observing for what could be a record but broke to his usual smile to his Chinese friend.

"Da, it matters Yao." the pale Russian replied. Sure it made Ivan smile but one may wonder if those smiles were real? "Oh?" Raising a pale brow to his room mate's question "My, aren't you a demanding one, da?" Ivan teased before complying "Isn't it obvious by my speech?' pointing to himself as if expecting Yao to answer the question himself. "I am Russian, da?"

Ivan pointed out playfully. This Wang Yao proving to be rather different than the others, however that made the freshman seem so tempting for the Russian to toy with. He can't help himself. See how much effort for Yao to squirm. However for tonight… he'll play 'nice'.


	3. Chapter 3

Truthfully, Yao couldn't tell at all that the boy had been Russian. He stuck more to the Asian countries then the European ones. The day seemed a bit too much for him. Yao finished unpacking and sighed. I guess him and Ivan did have one thing in common, he thought as he unpacked the last thing. It was a photo of him and his siblings. His only little sister and three younger brothers. He smiled a little, setting the photo on his dresser. He stretched upward and yawned. "Aru~ I'm getting tired. If you don't mind, I'm going to head to bed now. This day has been full of . . . surprises." Yao smiled and lay on his bed. In almost the time he closed his eyes, he was asleep.

The next morning, Yao still wasn't adjusted to being at the university. He still thought he was at home. Even things happening to him were like they used to be back in China. "Mei, what have I told you about crawling in my bed when I'm asleep? Mei . . . " Yao grumbled, half awake, half asleep. He sighed. There was unknown warmth next to him. Normally at home, it would have been one of his younger siblings. Yao forced his eyes open and turned his head to where he was looking over his shoulder. It wasn't Mei it was . . .

"ARU!" Yao tried to pull away from the roommate who was sleeping beside him, but it was as impossible as getting a cat in a bath. The Russian's arms were tightly secured around Yao's waist in a hug. Yao growled and tried his hardest to pull away. He looked in every direction. He then realized he was happy he had fallen asleep facing Ivan's side of the room. He reached out and grabbed a bottle of Vodka that had been lying beside Ivan's bed. He grabbed it and turned back to Ivan. He hit the Russian in the head with the bottle. "Aru! Wake up!"

He couldn't...sleep.

It was unbearably cold in the room even with a blanket. It was still 'cold'. Ivan hated the cold, if he did then he would had just stayed home in Russia. But… realizing that the freshman now had a room mate, sought one method to warm himself sleep with Yao. He wouldn't mind, Wang Yao seem pleasant so far and if his friend was cold then they can warm each other up. It was something, the young man did in the past when it was too cold in Moscow.

But enough of that. Ivan using his unnatural stealth slipped under the sheets like a cat. Immediately, the childish Russian felt better. He yawned, huddling against his friend. Ivan couldn't help but drink in those well define features on the oriental's face. But...sleep overtook him holding Yao close to his side.

In the morning, Ivan looked less childish but more peaceful in his sleep, blissfully unaware of his room mate's plight. Unable to escape as Ivan's long arms were warped securely around the boy's waist. The pale blonde refuse to wake up, only to nuzzle Yao's neck, whispering in Russian. Dreaming only of sunflowers Ivan refused to wake up. Only a sharp pain stab though his head force Ivan into reality.

He awoke in shock, instinctively clutching Yao's clothes painfully.  
>Numb and... wet. The first thing Ivan saw was Yao holding a broken vodka bottle. Reluctantly, the student let go sitting up on the bed pressing a hand to the side of the injury. The Russian winced, looking at his back to see the extent. Bits of glass, vodka and a hint of… blood. That's when his face...went blank.<p>

Blood... It's one thing to not like vodka, another to hit the Russian. Normally he would have complained or proceed to grab the pipe, see to be woke up this way but instead he just stared, fighting the urge. "You're cleaning this up." Ivan stated simply but lost it's childish texture. It was a demand unless his room mate wanted to find out the 'less' friendly side of the Russian. And with that, Ivan got up stretching wondering to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Yao sighed and stood up. The hit wasn't of meant to hurt him that bad, just enough to wake him up. He didn't expect the bottle to shatter. Yao only let one quick glance go to Ivan before leaving the room. On his search for his dorm yesterday he has seen a utility closet at the end of the hall. He opened the door and was almost knocked over by falling brooms and mops. He grabbed a rug cleaner and a first aid kit. Ivan getting hurt was his fault after all, even if it was an accident.

Yao walked back into the room and left the carpet cleaner by the door. He walked over to Ivan and sat down on the bed next to him. He opened up the first aid kit and found a disinfectant wipe and gently patted it on Ivan's head were he had been bleeding. "Sorry, it might sting a little." When the bleeding stopped, Yao put a bandage on it and sighed. "There, all better. Sorry about that though."

He stood up and walked over to his bed. He stripped the sheets of and put them in a pile by his dresser. He would need to wash those later today. He started to clean the carpet were some Vodka had spilled and there were small drops of blood.

Ivan expected Yao to just clean up the mess and just leave. It should had been obvious. Only after a quick wash, getting dressed in his school uniform with the ever present scarf. Ivan peeked to find the oriental coming back with carpet cleaner and… first aid? For him? Ivan raise a cautious brow finding himself willing to sit down be tended to. "Thanks ..' The pale blonde uttered childishly confused by the gesture by allowed, wincing a little from the stinging sensation of disinfectant. The wound wasn't that bad either. A few minor cuts, it just earned Ivan a messy headache.

Only thing was that Ivan found himself enjoying Yao's gentle touch only to find himself disappointed when his room mate pulled away. Watching his room mate clean the carpet with the sheets aside, the Russian felt a rare sense of guilt. It was his fault to have surprised Yao in such a way. So he decided to make up for what happened other than a meager apology. "I'll take care of this. Get ready and I'll see you downstairs, breakfast, da?" So without further ado, the Russian took responsibility by taking the sheets leaving the room in a bright bubbly mood as if nothing happened.

The rest of the morning was steady...to say at best. Dropping off the sheets in the washer and taking note to pick up later once there dried. It gave the pale freshman some time to explore the school and 'mess' with the other fellow students that lurk around the school. Having no friends and mutual acquaintanceship, it gave the poor student nothing to do.

The thought of Yao wandered into his mind. It felt awkward for Yao to act more 'normal' compare to his last room mate and grew a little curious about a few things about the oriental. That habit over his back? The second picture frame next to his? Maybe he could ask later.

As for everyone else...well… The Russian ended up with a restraining order for Toris, thanks to Feliks. There were exceptions that Ivan being a freshman ended up in someone's pranks... mostly the bad touch trio. Yep, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. They were scared of him... no doubt, Ivan made sure of that but Gilbert who was too 'awesome' to quit because of 'fresh man'. And the Russian still needed to 'payback' for the thievery of his vodka last month.


	4. Chapter 4

Yao had grabbed his things and was heading to his class. He didn't feel like breakfast, because as a habit he normally skipped the early meal. He usually had too many things to worry about. He had his map in hand and totally looked like a new student trying to place the map with the actual surrounding. He sighed. "Why did I have to pick such a complex school?"

Yao began to walk again. Not paying attention, he ran into someone. He jumped back and began to bow apologetically. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He closed his eyes, hoping the person wouldn't seem quite as scary as Ivan had and threatened his life because of vodka. But to his surprise, a kinder voice answered him.

"Eh, don't worry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing in the way, si?" A boy only a few inches taller than Yao stood in front of him. He had short, semi-curly brown hair, tanner skin, and an accent. But then again, who didn't have an accent here. "I'm Antonio."

Yao stood up straight again and looked at the boy. "Antonio, huh? Well nice to meet you Antonio. I'm Wang Yao. But you can call me Yao."

Antonio smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, Yao. You seem lost. New here, eh? Well, if you'd like, I can give you a tour or help you find your classes." The Spanish male smiled.

Yao smiled. "Thank, that would be gre-" Yao was cut off when two large arms wrapped around him and picked him up. "What in the world!" Yao was set back down but this time, away from Antonio. Yao turned around to see Ivan.

The Russian glared at Antonio. "Sorry, but Yao already has a tour guide. Thanks for the offer though."

Yao, opened his mouth to protest, but Ivan covered him mouth. Yao looked up at Ivan and froze. Ivan's eyes were burning into him. They practically screamed not to say anything. Yao nodded and Ivan moved his hand away.

Antonio chuckled. "Ah, so Ivan has a new room mate. Do you plan to mentally kill this one too, just like you did Toris and Ravis?" The Spaniard laughed, and met glares with Ivan. "Well, either way, you can't stop him from making friends." Antonio looked over at Yao, who had placed himself protectively behind Ivan. "Bye, Yao. See you around, si?' With that he walked away.

Ivan turned back around and looked at Yao. "Don't talk to him, Yao. He's trouble. And so are his two friends. If you want to last long here, avoid them." Ivan then pushed Yao to get him walking again. "I'll show you were your classes are. Where is your schedule?"

Yao blinked and then opened the folder he had received with all of his entry information. Ivan read the schedule then smiled. "Almost the exact same as me. First class is European History. Huh? Why would you be taking such a class? Wouldn't you much rather take Asian history? I'm sure with your history, they could make an entire class dedicated to China," Ivan teased.

Yao took his schedule back and looked at Ivan. I wanted to take just simple World History, but it was full. So they put me in this one. Not that I care. History is history. Doesn't matter what class you're in it won't change."

Ivan smiled and ruffled Yao's hair. "You're very poetic when you talk smart, da."

Yao pulled away and began to fix his hair and redo his ponytail, which had come loose with Ivan's hair kill. "Thanks, but I wasn't trying to be smart."

Ivan smiled. "Oh, well. Time for class!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a month had passed and Yao was already adjusted to the hectic life of living with Ivan and going to the school. He had gotten lots of letters from his siblings saying they missed him, but it wasn't a surprise. Now that he was gone, Kiku was the oldest in the house. Kiku was a second year in high school and Im Yong Soon was just a year under him. Those two were the trouble makers. Kaoru was a third year middle school, and Mei was a first year middle school.

Yao now leaving meant all the responsibility was placed on timid Kiku's shoulders. It was actually quite funny seeing Kiku when he took control. He seemed more like a clumsy servant than the head of the house. He would always burn dinner because he was a lousy cook, then be on the floor apologizing and begging for forgiveness. He never seemed to remember schedules, once forgetting Mei's chorus club after school. She had to walk home in the rain because Kiku had forgotten to go get her. All this had happened a year ago when Yao got really sick and was bed ridden for about a week. After Yao was better, they treated him like the emperor.

Yao enjoyed the letters, because he could tell when the siblings switched to write. There were normally a few ink blotches or a stray pen mark right before another began to write. Easily shown they had fought over who would get to write next.

Yao always kept the letters under his picture frame. Often time Ivan would also read them, or more have Yao read them too him because he couldn't read Chinese. Ivan actually got letters a lot too, but he never kept them, nor did he read most of them. He normally only read one of them in a blue moon. The ones he always discarded were from a "Natalia". Yao always asked what Ivan's sisters were like, but Ivan always immediately changed the subject.

One day, Yao got a letter, but never got to read it. He had gotten sick again, and wasn't able to attend classes. Ivan always tried to skip, but Yao demanded that he go. Yao knew Ivan meant well and was just trying to help, but sometimes he thought that the Russian's hugs were what was doing this too him. He swore he lost half his lung capacity from the hugs that crushed him.

Yao finally had enough sleep to be moderately alert one day. Ivan had finally convinced Yao to let him stay for just one day to take care of him. Ivan had left for a minute though to go get some lunch for the two of them, and then be right back.

About 15 minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. Yao sighed. "Ivan must have left his key in here and can't get in." Yao shakily stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and was shocked to see a girl at the door.

"Uh, I'm sorry. You must be lost. This is the boy's dorm. The girl's dorm is on the other side of campus." Yao turned his head and coughed, breathing really hard.

"Um…" The girl's voice was soft. She was looking down at the ground. She had long blonde hair, was wearing a blue dress and had a ribbon in her hair. "This is Ivan's dorm room right?"

Yao seemed shocked. "You know Ivan?" Then Yao stopped. He turned around and looked over at Ivan's picture frame. The girl was identical to the one in the picture. Yao turned back to her. "You must be Ivan's little sister."

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm Natalia." Then the innocence disappeared. She looked up at Yao and glared at him. She grabbed his shoulder's a growled. "And who the hell are you!"

Yao jumped in surprise. "I-I-I'm his room mate."

"Room mate! I thought that I got rid of the last of those pesky room mates! I guess I missed one!" He voice was angry. Yao was actually terrified of this girl.

"Please! Calm down. I don't know what you have against me. I was placed here by the school. I didn't choose this dorm."

"Then leave!" She snapped.

Yao jumped again. This much stress was not good on a sick body.

Just as Yao thought the girl was really going to kill him, there was another knock on the door. This time it swung open and there was a chorus of voices. "Brother!"

Yao was surpised. "Kiku, Im Yong Soon, Kaoru, Mei… What are you guys doing here!"


End file.
